Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops
}} |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (officially abbreviated MGS SOP) is a 3D mobile game. It was released for iPhone and Android smartphones on December 6, 2012 with language settings for Japanese. The game involves gameplay and re-enactment from the games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Social Ops is similar to the Metal Gear Acid series in terms of character movement and its use of items and weapons via trading cards. The trading cards involve characters and enemies from Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. Besides cards relating to the Metal Gear series, there are also cards related to Zone of the Enders, another series of games by Kojima Productions and collaboration cards with other game series such as Cerberus and Dragon Collection. The game's official website was launched on August 30, 2012.http://www.konami.jp/mgssop/index.html On January 23, 2013, Konami has stated that Social Ops has reached and surpassed 100 million downloads. To celebrate, a new campaign was open to download as well as new card which feature a never before seen new CGI concept art featuring the Metal Gear Solid version of Solid Snake. There are no plans to release an English version of Social Ops. Gameplay The main game is free to download, with a ability to purchase downloadable content. The contents are usually new campaigns or limited edition cards to use during the game. Each campaign usually involves certain missions between either stealth, elimination, or rescue, as well as boss missions. Each campaign and mission awards the player new cards to use. The awarded card varies on the ranking the player gets at the end of the mission. Cards are also awarded via co-op and versus game play as well. There are 3 types of card in the game; Airborne, Infantry and Marine. Each card has their own special abilities of attack, defence and movement. Each card also has a set of stars above signifying their rarity. Certain cards like the Metal Gear Mk. II & III allows players to recover life or ammo and Little Grey which allows players to purchase new cards. The Dwarf Gekko cards allows the player to restore cards used in the mission, the blue background Dwarf Gekko cards allows the player to restore a character card, whilst the red background cards restores mechs and Metal Gear unit cards. The Super Rare cards of Metal Gear Mk. II allows the player to gain experience points. During some missions the players can unlock and use cards under the titles "Raid Event", "Battle Event" and "Mission Event." These special cards allow the player to boost up their attack and defence up to what ever is printed on the card as well as having their own unique abilities. Although unlockable, these cards can only be used in the missions from which they've been unlocked from. Story Main article: Operation Snake Eater Main article: Peace Walker Incident Promotional images banner-metal-gear-social-ops.jpg Screenshots 4567890-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Pupa-Battle.jpg A3b6CzDCMAEZ9Sc.jpg e2324bee.jpg ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg stepSS2_1.jpg stepSS2_2.jpg stepSS3_1.jpg stepSS3_2.jpg stepSS4_1.jpg stepSS4_2.jpg 004 (1).jpg jdndjrt5rtbvytuy.jpg 7876hjnbvfder4567yhggyu.jpg 545589589fjfhfdhfdh.jpg 011.jpg 5848202ee2931281c6435b4a9b5261ee.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_bde55073.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_e5de6a01.png Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-19-610x813.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-35.jpg photo-5.png photo-3.png Trading cards Super Rare+ 0075fdgf.jpg|EVA. 011mgtocge.jpg|Ocelot. 6455353snake.jpg|Naked Snake. MGSSOP_MGS3_TheBoss_MGSTV.jpg|The Boss. 0118976kmp-0'jh.jpg|Old Snake. 002 (2).jpg|Raiden. -0898656.jpg|Raiden. img_card1760004.jpg|Raiden. rfg.jpg|Raiden. Super Rare 001 (2).jpg|EVA. 78hfbgffgtfh.jpg|"Golden" Ocelot. A2vYx_iCUAAGMr3.jpg|Ocelot. fdhf.jpg|Naked Snake. A3EUctxCYAEEbsE.jpg|The Boss. 003 (2).jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 008=-0987nnxxe4.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A2u-mrYCAAAIXw0.jpg|Old Snake. 67687r.jpg|Old Snake. 6543.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750010.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750009.jpg|Raiden. A3PAQ1LCcAAHsze.jpg|Snake. u8787i;aw.jpg|Raiden. 65.jpg|Raiden. -98079.jpg|Raiden. Image1 65ge4.jpg|Raiden. raideen.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750001.jpg|Raiden. 015 (1).jpg|Raiden. 890089.jpg|Raiden. 00609090r54fgn.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. --0-09089.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. img_card4050001.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 049.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Rare+ metal-gear-solid-social-ops-065.jpg|Raiden. graani.jpg|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-013.jpg|EVA. 012.jpg|EVA. 025878787vvcvcuyyu76754.jpg|EVA. c20130123_metalgsns_005_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_007_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_006_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. 021-0-087878778.jpg|Naked Snake. 019.jpg|Naked Snake. sokoluvvv.jpg|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. 02165vcds55.jpg|Para-Medic. shagooo.jpg|Shagohod. 02788- 7676nbdt.jpg|The Boss. enddd.jpg|The End. 031.jpg|The Fear. A3R-SVKCEAA62pB.jpg|The Fury. furry.jpg|The Fury. 0227676dxccv--.jpg|The Pain. A3cCgEDCcAEy3mg.jpg|The Sorrow. 029-=-=-9889kjjhgu.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 0196556 ggrr4.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. 020656 gg8.jpg|Fictional coaxial rotor helicopter 021 (1).jpg|Fictional heavy helicopter 01388787nnbnbnbaqc.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 016 (2)67bs76df65.jpg|IFV BMP-3. 032-0987-=-665hg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 029.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 001 (1)567fcvxhg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot's CB-90. 002 (1)65dfvbaar.jpg|Mark V SOC. 003 (1).jpg|Mark V SOC. IFREX.jpg|Metal Gear REX. 030-098766nkl;lkjh by76.jpg|Old Snake. okg.jpg|Old Snake. 015.jpg|Old Snake. 0318998789hjhjp-0'8756.jpg|Raiden. 018 (1).jpg|Stryker ICV. 017 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 024 (1).jpg|Sunny. 0138855gevhvam.jpg|Vamp. amanda.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 025.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. -90897867645.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. 80798756bh.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. mgsso02_s.gif|Kazuhira Miller. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-014.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. ABzeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. A2u92vBCEAAFGcN.jpg|Snake. 033-0--00-,m.;;lghfg54.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. pwq.jpg|PEACE WALKER. sdff.jpg|Strangelove. 011997gnvbvb.jpg|Courtney Collins. 004ybv8ifg.jpg|Grad. 0100098890fhf.jpg|Kevin Washington. Image17689hfbc.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. 665hhghgds.jpg|Raiden. rety5465.jpg|Raiden. jhhj66523cv.jpg|Raiden. 035.jpg|Raiden. 022987gbves65 yy654.jpg|Raiden. reg.jpg|Raiden. hggh6776wea4.jpg|Raiden. 00977ggf.jpg|Raiden. 036.jpg|Raiden. Image3.jpg|Raiden. 88jhggh.jpg|Raptor. Image2 54fg.jpg|Sunny. bb7jh43.jpg|Vodomerka. =-76y7h.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. greyfox.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. 65trtfcg.jpg|Fenrir. gradd.jpg|Grad. graddd.jpg|Grad. hammerhead7575.jpg|Hammerhead. metalgearexcl.jpg|Metal Gear EXCELSUS. img_card1740031.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740030.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740058.jpg|Raiden. 005 (1).jpg|Snake. snakkke.jpg|Solid Snake. Rare raiddd.jpg|Raiden. 99889.jpg|Raiden. 025 4456bfbgfp;lkjh.jpg|EVA. A3ETb7_CMAAVpM5.jpg|EVA. 026.jpg|EVA. ramd.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. raaaa.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. ocelttt.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. zeroSOP.jpg|Major Zero. mgsso03_s.gif|Naked Snake. 023.jpg|Naked Snake. 024.jpg|Naked Snake. gfhghd.jpg|Naked Snake. paramedicSOP.jpg|Para-Medic. siigggi.jpg|Sigint. tatyana.jpg|Tatyana. bossss.jpg|The Boss. end.jpg|The End. fearrrr.jpg|The Fear. pain.jpg|The Pain. 86856srow.jpg|The Sorrow. volginn.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 027.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. 028.jpg|Fictional coaxial rotor helicopter 029 (1).jpg|Fictional heavy helicopter 023 (1).jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 030.jpg|IFV BMP-3. liquidd.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A2u-L9aCAAEcIHf.jpg|Metal Gear REX. tfd5hg.jpg|Old Snake. 029-098';/l.lku.jpg|Old Snake. 028987gfbaz89olkh.jpg|Old Snake. 03056768kjmnbftyui;'#Old Snake. 675bgfgbr.jpg|Raiden. 032.jpg|Stryker ICV. 031 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 0146765fdfbs.jpg|Vamp. 6767.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. cecile.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 020.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. hg6556.jpg|Chico. chico.jpg|Chico. chrys.jpg|CHRYSALIS. cocc.jpg|COCOON. coldmanSOP.jpg|Hot Coldman. huey.jpg|Huey. millerSOP.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. zeeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. 031=-=-'/.6.jpg|Snake. pazSOP.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. pw2357.jpg|PEACE WALKER. pup.jpg|PUPA. galvez.jpg|Ramón Gálvez Mena. strangeloveSOP.jpg|Strangelove. 016.jpg|Strangelove. Ima654erfds.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. 013.jpg|Courtney Collins. Image1 76fd.jpg|Wilhelm Voigt. 034.jpg|LQ-84i. 033-098lkjhtiop'.jpg|Raiden. 032po;l.k,mjy67.jpg|Raiden. img_card1730049.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730023.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730053.jpg|Raiden. img_card1730024.jpg|Raiden. 001 (1).jpg|Snake. =08977fdfdbbsdf.jpg|Snake. mkii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 020 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 018.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 019 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Image3 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 002 5665 fggf z.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III 0036776995443333466576565y.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 0056576854567bfbbnjhhtt44t.jpg|Little Grey. 001 767hnnfd56viuqa.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. 0077676hgnAAADVV-09m.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. Uncommon+ johnnnyy.jpg|Johnny. Uncommon dog.jpg|Great Dane. hhggh.jpg|GRU General (AK-47.) 776tgf.jpg|GRU Solider (RPG-7.) A3Jg4B6CIAEXdi9.jpg|GRU Solider (AK-47.) johnny.jpg|GRU Solider (M37.) hhg.jpg|Peace Sentinel (T-Shirt.) mkiii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Raid Event Collection image2 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 00267676g.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. image1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_002_cs1w1_290x.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image2.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 007 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 013 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Laughing Octopus. 015 (1)6789;po.jpg|"Rare+" Raging Raven. 0048686hggfb.jpg|"Rare+" Mistral. 00376hgdf.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 022.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. raidrgb.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1740027_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 546vgfarmstrong.jpg|"Rare+" Steven Armstrong. image1.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. 004 (1)98765y.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 016 (1)9hjmmui.jpg|"Rare" Laughing Octopus. 012-898p';lkjh.jpg|"Rare" Raging Raven. 014.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. 016 (2).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 005hghg76.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. 017.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. img_card1730020_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730022_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730021_raid.jpg|"Rare" Steven Armstrong. Battle Event Collection 011 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. 015-00998fsfbmm;.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. img_card1750012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. Image26wfsfb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 01-=098ghjhkjuo;l.jpg|"Rare+" The Sorrow. 018=-98ukllk;l';dssds.jpg|"Rare+" FROG. 016iuknhfgj-=098;l/;',jhmgf.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. Image1 (6).jpg|"Rare+" Bladewolf. Ima6575ugf.jpg|"Rare+" Monsoon. 00965vfsd.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. img_card1740057_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Cyborg Ninja. img_card1740055_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Mastiff. img_card1740056_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 007-09lkl;';;lgffg.jpg|"Rare" The Sorrow. 006-08978jhg.jpg|"Rare" FROG. 008=-908jkl;';lffg.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. Image1 (4).jpg|"Rare" Bladewolf. Image1 (5).jpg|"Rare" Monsoon. Image2 (25d.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. 65gbng.jpg|"Rare" Cyborg Ninja. mastisfd.jpg|"Rare" Mastiff. samm.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. Mission Event Collection 016ADFGHJU7677788KMNGGHUF.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 078ertb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 018r5633cryingwolfyuhgfd.jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 0178765rarescremary6.jpg|"Rare+" Screaming Mantis. -988677.jpg|"Rare+" Fenrir. Img card1740053 eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. Img card1740052 eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 020666565f8988545454556776889990909-0988776.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 7876gfkgfmfkfdfjgirk05.jpg|"Rare" Screaming Mantis. Img card1730046 eventm.jpg|"Rare" Fenrir. 79807hgfs.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 8978jghhn.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. Winter Collection MGSSOP_Christmas_06_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Mei-Ling. MGSSOP_Christmas_05_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_01_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. MGSSOP_Christmas_03_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. MGSSOP_Christmas_02_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MGSSOP_Christmas_04_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Ocelot. MGSSOP_Christmas_07_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. Cerberus Jihad Collection a1a90506e86b19a5649e59bdccd03e7f-338x450.png|"Rare+" EVA. image2 (4).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. 6f1efd886504b09e506fcb085caba91c-336x450.png|"Rare" Raiden. 2373eedd95897cc0c15b1e090444c800-337x450.png|"Rare" Ocelot. aaff848834753c642dfd56fa28d572aa-337x450.png|"Rare" The Boss. 7e13a7befe7ca7a234e9ebf204ca2314-335x450.png|"Rare" Old Snake. image1 (2).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. image1 (3).jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. image2 (2).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image2 (3).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. mgsso14.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. mgsso10.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. mgsso16.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. Dragon Collection 001.jpeg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. Zone Of The Enders Collection 010890-=hjkl;lk'#jhgf.jpg|"Rare+" JEHUTY. bbvbvl;l';.jpg|"Rare" JEHUTY. Spring Collection 056.jpg|"Super Rare +" EVA. MRRaiden.jpg|"Super Rare+" Raiden. IFEVA.jpg|"Super Rare" EVA. 050.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. IFBoss.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. 00478686565boss.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. 054.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. reifh776554.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 67675476eva.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. --0-0jhjh.jpg|"Rare+" Ocelot. 040.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. 041.jpg|"Rare+" The Boss. 051.jpg|"Rare+" Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 042.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. 987654bnbgfswa.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 0909hn.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 044.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 052.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. ABMiller.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. 043.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 77337eva.jpg|"Rare" EVA. 0097876.jpg|"Rare" Ocelot. 017-897654334.jpg|"Rare" Major Zero. 019-87543288.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 014-0086557.jpg|"Rare" The End. 053.jpg|"Rare" Little John. 012-87558323689.jpg|"Rare" Old Snake. 055.jpg|"Rare" Amanda Valenciano Libre. 018-87679954433.jpg|"Rare" Chico. 016-4577899865.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 015-98955544568897.jpg|"Rare" Strangelove. 020-997544578764.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 013-9909098876556.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. Spring Raid Event Collection 045.jpg|"Super Rare" Ocelot. 048.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 047.jpg|"Rare+" Meryl Silverburgh. 046.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. 049-998766668.jpg|"Rare" Meryl Silverburgh. 050-99765434.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. Spring Battle Event Collection IFRaiden.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. EVA09-0=09787.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. Naomi00--77jg.jpg|"Rare+" Naomi Hunter. cecile878978970.jpg|"Rare+" Cécile Cosima Caminades. ABEVA.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MRNaomi.jpg|"Rare" Naomi Hunter. IFCecile.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. Spring Mission Event Collection 66336436bb.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 78978756fear.jpg|"Rare+" The Fear. 65779766volgin.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1330057_eventm.jpg|"Rare" The Fear. img_card1330058_eventm.jpg|"Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. Scene Collection scene7.jpg scene1.jpg scene18.jpg scene14.jpg scene13.jpg scene11.jpg scene12.jpg scene3.jpg scene16.jpg scene10.jpg scene4.jpg scene5.jpg scene2.jpg scene9.jpg scene17.jpg scene8.jpg scene15.jpg scene6.jpg 09889776.jpg 0098980.jpg 23365656.jpg 8978.jpg 008767.jpg 08089089.jpg 987897.jpg 77655.jpg 8787765.jpg 332243554.jpg 4334354.jpg 2144423432.jpg 123345454.jpg 0-988776.jpg 5677879897.jpg --9098987.jpg 0897879.jpg 09877676.jpg 98877665.jpg 21233456.jpg Promotional merchandise 247612_10151037669275986_35944853_n.jpg|TGS 2012 pamphlets. A3JMQjiCIAIwmi0.jpg|TGS 2012 sticker sheet. A3NwwbSCAAAsDsP.jpg|TGS 2012 promotional tank top. $T2eC16N,!zQE9s3srYVcBRfYW5v0Kw~~60_57.JPG|''Social Ops theme Kleenex packages. BBXN3jxCYAAnwy9.jpg|''Social Ops''/''Metal Gear Rising''-themed Kleenex packages. Promotional images 4323234cry.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. 006887nnb bggtrp0.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. 78hfbgffgtfh.jpg|"Golden" Major Ocelot. External links *http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/iPhone/Metal+Gear+Solid%3A+Social+Ops/news.asp?c=44551 *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/30/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-for-smartphones-revealed Notes and references Category:Games